


Arrival of the Birds

by Limopee



Series: Dreams of Another Reality [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limopee/pseuds/Limopee
Summary: Oneshots from my Lotor/Reader fic,Dreams of Another RealityFeel free to request anything relating to the story:+ Headcanons+ Pre-Kerberos+ Lotor's Generals+ Paladins of Voltron+ Fluff/Smut





	1. Pressed Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 21.5 
> 
> Lotor/MC fluff requested by shitfacedanon! Well deserved after the shitstorm that was Chapter 24 womp womp. Hope you enjoy!

 

Having you pinned to the satin sheets under falling starlight—Lotor wouldn’t have it any other way. Your newest suggestion to having shared chambers was completed in less than a week: a skylight. Like this, you could marvel in each other’s presence under the universe’s radiance. But despite the new view, you and Lotor much preferred the gleam in your eyes.

Lotor denied you each opportunity to rise. Each time your shoulder or hips rose, he met your playfulness with a nip of his teeth or pinch of his claws. Nothing too painful, however. The ache between your legs needed a break.

“Why won’t you just let me kiss you?”

“Because I think I’ve given you more than enough already.”

“Have I not given you the same amount?”

“Just look at the bruises and marks you gave me. You bullied me, _your highness_.”

He laughed and cupped your bottom to settle between your thighs. You sighed when his lips found your neck, breasts, ribs, and back up again. You rested your hands alongside his face to keep him still. You both shared all sorts of kisses, long enough to build back to passionate arousal. With a growl, he pushed back into you and drew an elated sigh from you. Unyielding thrusts and loving exchanges unraveled the both of you to your end, bringing you back to reality from the high of your climax.

Lotor nuzzled his face to your neck, kissing at the newly formed marks. “Will you wear your neckline a bit lower? For all to see?”

“I don’t think I have a choice, do I? I know first hand what happens why I defy the emperor.”

“How many lashes will I deliver for insolence?”

You pondered as you twirled your finger into his hair. “Ninety-three?”

“Then you’re right,” he chuckled.

You shrieked with laughter when he delivered his ‘lashes’. Ninety-three kisses all over your face, neck, and shoulders. Nothing could break the euphoria of the moment, even the relentless knocking of the chamber doors, to which Lotor had no shame in answering on his fifty-first kiss.

When the doors burst open, you pulled away and casted him a look of warning. Lotor pushed his fringe back with a sigh. More amusement than distaste in his tone, he sat back against the headboard.

“What is it now, Dayak?”

“Forgive me for intruding, majesties.” She held several cloths in one hand and a book in the other. Despite the disarray of clothing and sheets, she remained unbothered. “The court is demanding Lady (Y/N)’s input on the ballroom tapestries.”

“Seriously? Now?” you asked in disbelief. “A warring star-faring people want my input on decorative blankets?”

“We’re not savages, (Y/N),” Lotor said. “Although, the marks on your neck do say otherwise.” You held back a moan when his claws traveled in between your thighs in hopes to bring back your arousal.

“ _Lotor_!” you chided.

With the clearing of Dayak’s throat, he pulled his hand away. _Now_ , he was displeased. Seriously, do his ruts make him lose tact?

“I only ask because as the Emperor’s consort, you have a duty to oversee even the menial tasks.”

You pouted. “Isn’t there someone with an official title to do that?”

Lotor and Dayak exchanged a look.

“It’s for the wedding, (Y/N),” he said.

Your jaw dropped. You swallowed, sitting straight as Dayak had taught you. Lotor had proposed to you, yes, but there was no conversation or discussion of a wedding taking place. But now that you thought about it, the members of the court did have a sudden interest in your taste in colors and fruit. Just earlier today, you sat down for two hours discussing the intricacy of silverware. You never would have guessed that Galran nobles were so particular about aesthetic.

After Lotor’s ascension to the throne, the Galran court, alive even before the days of the Paladins of Old, returned from the shadows. Unlike their militarized counterparts, they were more interested in diplomatic exchanges through culture: ballroom dances, dinner parties, and extravagant ceremonies. The familiarities of warfare were much less dramatic than forgetting to observe formalities. And despite your non-Galran heritage, they couldn’t care less—they just needed an excuse to throw the biggest ceremony in the universe _in centuries_.

“I take it…no one told you,” he said slowly.

“No. I thought we’re postponing it until after you access the quintessence rift,” you said.

“You hardly need to concern yourself with them,” Dayak scoffed. “The only aspect of the old empire I do not miss. But the new court demands their future Empress be involved with such tedious affairs.”

“The court is comprised of hopeless nobles and the wives of commanders who only seek battle on the dancefloor and glory in the shadows of corridors. I trust you can put a permanent end to their interest in (Y/N).”

“Gladly, your highness.”

You took note of the gleam in Dayak’s eye before she hastily turned a heel to leave. You laughed inwardly and returned your head to the comfort of your pillow. “I wish I can watch her tell them off. Lucky for you, I’m more than happy right here.”

Lotor joined your side, pulling you into his chest. “And fortunately for you, this is where I want to keep you.”

You both lingered in the quell of intimacy, basking in each other’s glow while the fireplace crackled. You knew well that a political affiliation wouldn’t be a significant added measure to your love. Lotor proved that by taking the chance to claim you through scent alone. And in front of Central Command’s servants, he wasn’t afraid to let others know that it was your naked body under his. Still, you weren’t opposed to marriage. You had romantic dreams as a child; you just didn’t anticipate that you’d actually fall in love with a prince.

Lotor had you tucked under his chin. His hands caressed your exposed arms and shoulders to give your warmth. You nestled in closer to him, kissing his chest before searching his eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

“You. I like the sound of ‘Empress (Y/N)’.”

“Is that really okay? Me, as the Empress to your people?”

“Nonsense. You’ll do wonderfully, my darling. You’re more than qualified to stand by my side and act in my stead.”

“Of course I have your best interests at heart, but I’m just a doctor.”

“My mother was an Altean alchemist. The people respected and loved her, as they will with you. I think you have a bit more fight in you to ward off the nobles, however.”

You both laughed softly, sharing another tender kiss. Lotor’s hand lingered on the small of your back while you stroked his jawline. He studied your face with a loving smile, a purr of content resounding from his chest. Since you shared his bed, he used the gentleness of your touch to usher him to sleep. But the tranquility was too heartening to miss.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

“No, darling.” Lotor pressed a kiss to your shoulder then to the pulse of your neck. “You mean so much to me—more than you could possibly know.”

You curled inward to counter the tickle of his lips. “I beg to differ, my lord emperor.”

“Oh? Then tell me, love—” He moved on top of you, trapping your head between his hands. “—why is it that you love me?”

“Because you have a gentle heart,” you said without hesitation. Your boldness caused his resolve to break. “You don’t act with malicious intent. You’re a lot kinder than you let on—I’ve seen it. And all the while you feed your curiosity, you still help others in the process.” You reached for his hand, taking it so that you could hold it against your heart. “And you let someone as little as me…share your dream to change the universe.”

Before you could say more, he captured your voice with a searing kiss. He moaned into it, allowing you to hear and feel his passion. When he pulled away, you were both breathless. He leaned his forehead against yours and looked deep into your eyes.

“I’ll admit it, at first I simply found you charming. But you’re stubborn and headstrong…and before long I found myself wanting to be beside you…hold you, kiss you, protect you, argue with you, make love to you. I’ve never questioned the ways of the universe until I met you—you make me want to be who you say I am. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. I see that now.”

“Lotor—”

He silenced you with another kiss, somehow filling your heart again after its explosion from his heartfelt confession. He interlaced your hands and gave your engagement ring a gentle kiss.

“Do you remember what you told me, my love? The night we first made love?”

You grinned cheekily. “When you stole the trans-reality comet from the Paladins?”

“Yes that,” he chuckled. “But in all seriousness, darling—you said that you were made to be mine in every reality. When you told me that, I knew it had to be true. In all my years of existence…no one has looked at me the way you do, much less loved.” As he stole another kiss, he lifted you in his arms. You had become so invested in his affections that you lost balance when he lowered your feet to the ground. Your lips followed his as he pulled away. Again, he found your hands and held them securely in his own. “With what you’ve given me, you deserve more than what I could possibly offer. I know no other person I’d possibly share my dream with. But before I continue, I must ask your forgiveness.”

You watched him inquisitively, your eyes slowly widening when he went down on one knee.

“I never posed our engagement as a question. I only assumed that you’d agree. My punishment was our separation. In our time apart, I realized my foolishness. Allow me to redeem myself: (Y/N) Sanda, will you do me the extraordinary honor—”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t let me finish—”

“Yes, I will marry you!”

This time, you cut off Lotor’s protests by enveloping him into a hug. Joyous laughter filled the room while Lotor spun you around. The feeling in the air was absolute bliss; all your worries had left you, like the descending stars on the outside. If Lotor had this much admiration harbored in his heart, you’d gladly take the chance to be his empress.

Under the night sky, and in each other’s embrace, time slowed. You took the time to truly appreciate the man before you—not just for his handsome features, but the beautiful, complex soul that shone in his eyes. While you did, you felt something cold slid across your hand.

Lotor slipped a bracelet onto your hand; its main color was silver, but the metalwork’s patterning resembled the Rose of Lyra. The fine detail of the petals and beading was breathtaking, the radiance of the striking blue color even more so.

“A gift for my empress,” he began. “I had it made for you. It’s a marriage favor, the Galra equivalent of your Earth engagement ring. Do you like it?”

Just when you thought he couldn’t leave you any more euphoric, he conjures something so thoughtful and personal. You held back tears and kissed him again.

“Yes,” you said elatedly.

Lotor’s hands raked down your sides, leading you back to the bed. A glint of adoration in his eye with a possessive smirk—an expression that you only knew he could be capable of. “To see you with it on and nothing else, it makes me overjoyed.”

“Why’s that, my emperor?”

“Because it’s a symbol—you are mine, and mine alone.”

 


	2. Enter Dubiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by shitfacedanon! I wrote more than a drabble, whoops. ;;; I hope this is to your liking! 
> 
> This oneshot takes place from chapters 5-12 (with spoilers of later chapters) so the timeline may be hard to follow if you haven't read DoAR. It's a small insight to the generals' feelings about Lotor/MC, then focusing more on Axca in the later half.

The claim of a Galran royal was not meant to be undermined. Every Galran subject of the empire knew what it meant to be marked; the only scent that could be deemed more powerful than Lotor’s was Zarkon’s. And like Honerva, (Y/N) was unaware of her partner’s overwhelming smell and the cultural meaning behind it.

Lotor did not have to be in close proximity to (Y/N) to publicly announce ownership. The scent alone gave the indication that he fully intended to mate for life. A sense that made his subjects think twice about even _looking_ in her direction. Even from one or two hundred feet away, a whiff of (Y/N) made them cower. Their prince was loud and clear,

_Mine. Touch her, and you die._

In fact, one would deem Lotor as a fool for _not_ claiming the Proto Project. His authority would further wane because for even Galra standards, (Y/N) was a prize to behold. She had all the qualities made for a beloved empress: beautiful, intelligent, and kind. The influence of her humanity went unquestioned, especially since she frequently spoken on the crew’s behalf. The diminishment of Lotor’s wickedness had not gone unnoticed, especially by his generals, who had carried out his most cruel demands.

At first, they had thought (Y/N) to be Lotor’s new plaything. For centuries, bed slaves and lovers came and went, but never did they anticipate the Proto Project to be marked. Now, they knew Lotor was capable of opening his heart. It wasn’t difficult to comprehend why, though. Gradually, (Y/N)’s willpower and abilities made her earn precedence. Lotor knew the consequence of dousing his scent on her. The generals could only watch their relationship unfold.

“That’s enough for today, (Y/N).”

The general watched from the research facility’s control room as Lotor blatantly stripped (Y/N) of her test armor. Ezor snickered at (Y/N)’s naivety. It was more than his hands undressing her—his eyes were glazed with lust.

“Oh, this is _bad_. Lotor’s made a bunch of weird decisions before, but this one takes the cake,” she said.

“His scent on her is so strong. What’s wrong with her nose? Did Haggar’s henchmen break it?” Zethrid asked.

As always, Narti and Kova remained vigilant while Axca watched with trepidation. When it came to (Y/N), there were spoken and unspoken orders. Spoken, the Proto Project was to be guarded—but that was before Lotor claimed the project as his mate. Now, unspoken, they were to protect and respect her as much. Unlike Lotor’s previous romantic interests, they weren’t opposed to the idea of (Y/N) as their superior. (Y/N) was humble, and never asked for more than what Lotor could offer. Even if (Y/N) knew of the claim, she’d never treat the generals any less. But there was still ambiguity whether or not Lotor would officially name (Y/N) as his. With him, time would not tell.

“Isn’t that dangerous though? Once the empire finds out he’s got a human girlfriend, they’ll probably use her as leverage against him,” Ezor said.

“Lotor’s a prince in exile. He can do whatever he wants,” Zethrid said.

“It’s kind of cute though. She’s so much smaller than him. Smaller than all of us.”

“If Lotor plans to breed her, she’s going to break in half!”

Axca almost choked. A blush dusted over her cheeks before she hit the counter. “That’s enough! (Y/N)’s Lotor’s paramour, and we will continue to treat her with respect.”

“I find that hard to believe coming from you, Axca,” Ezor sneered. “You don’t feel a _little_ threatened by her?”

“No. I don’t.”

“Let’s not kid ourselves. You’ve been Lotor’s most trusted general for deca-phoebs,” Zethrid said. “Now, we’ve all been surpassed by a feeble Earthling in less just a few phoebs.”

Ezor snorted. “Could be worse. Remember Lotor’s last paramour? I don’t know what he was thinking. At least (Y/N)’s easy to play with.”

“No matter what, we’re Lotor’s generals—we pledged ourselves to serve him. We know what a claim means. It doesn’t change anything.”

The room stilled when Lotor entered the room. His stoic expression was unsettling, given the topic of conversation prior to his arrival.

“You don’t have to be silent, I know what you all think.”

Ezor and Zethrid looked at each other, to Narti and then Axca. She took a step to him, “Sir, is this wise?”

“The Galra know what the Proto Project smells like. My essence masks her existence.”

“Because you want her as your own.”

“Ezor!” Axca hissed.

“Well, it’s true. No point beating around the bush if the entire ship’s talking about it.”

Lotor was unaffected by her words. Actually, his chest seemed to puff up in pride. Axca faltered. She’d never seen him swell so boldly.

“Yes, (Y/N) reeks of my essence. Consider all suspicion to be true.”

“But sir…Emperor Zarkon and Haggar—”

“Will meet their makers before they find out. And before that happens, you will be quiet. If I need your discretion on my personal affairs, I will ask of it. You all will continue your duties and work alongside (Y/N).”

 

* * *

 

And that seemed to be that. What occured between Lotor and (Y/N) was exclusively between them. Lotor forbade inquiry regarding his relationship with her. Even (Y/N) refused to entertain Ezor’s pestering.

Axca was the only one given confidence.

It was true; Axca was Lotor’s most trusted general and (Y/N)’s confidant. But what each side shared neither gave her relief nor comfort.

Lotor stole the Proto Project to use as the Sincline’s first tier of energy. Axca followed orders diligently: make sure the Project was confined. Control its movement and thoughts. All the while Axca monitored the project’s daily activities, (Y/N) still came to trust her—that look of innocence had captured Axca’s heart. Guilt overcame her. The closer (Y/N) came to reaching 100% capacity, the more imminent her doom was. The fate Lotor originally bestowed on (Y/N) was an awful one.

There were so many questions buzzing in her mind: did Lotor _really_ care for (Y/N)? Were his feelings genuine? If so, why was he still in pursuit of exploiting her quintessence?

It was almost…painful to watch their exchanges. The way Lotor would run his fingers through (Y/N)’s hair and the way she’d blush in return. Axca didn’t know what to make of it.

Axca sat beside her fellow generals as Lotor lead the briefing on their expedition to Qorhl. Her mind was preoccupied with (Y/N), as well as the numerous duties she had as Lotor’s right hand.

“Trovar’s main fleet will join ours on Planet Qorhl. Should there be any threats of an aerial attack from Planet Kipin, additional cruisers will remain on the outer sector,” Lotor said.

“How much force are we talking about here?” Zethrid asked. “Full? Morhlun’s not going to go down without a killing or two, looks like.”

“We’ll instigate as much force as necessary, Zethrid,” he responded.

Ezor leaned back with both hands supporting her head. “And we’re bringing (Y/N) along with us? You really okay with that, Lotor?”

Axca watched the scowl form on Lotor’s face. Trovar had challenged Lotor’s claim over (Y/N). His underlying treachery had already made him suspect. Zethrid and Ezor assumed that it was a primeval threat, that Lotor’s mate was being threatened. But Axca knew, if anything were to happen to (Y/N), the real subject of threat was his plans for the Sincline.

Lotor closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. “That’s enough for today. Finish preparations for the expedition. …but not you, Axca.”

He most likely wanted to speak about (Y/N). Why else would he dismiss everyone except her? She approached him dutifully, but the uncertainty of his next orders put her on edge.

“Yes, sir?”

“I want you to send a spy to infiltrate Trovar’s ship. With me gone, he’ll probably try to stake his own claim over (Y/N). I need someone to subtly intervene on my behalf.”

“My lord, with all due respect, is this necessary? Why not just override Trovar’s suggestion and keep (Y/N) on the main cruiser?”

“We still need his armies,” he said indifferently. “I need to appease and push Trovar to expose his treachery. Give him the opportunity to think he can take her from me. Once we take Qorhl and he acts, _then_ I will enact punishment.”

At the cost of (Y/N)’s safety. Axca had never questioned Lotor’s motives. But when it came to (Y/N)…something didn’t feel right.

“Sir, may I ask something?”

“What is it?”

“Forgive me for prying, but for transparency sake…your plans concerning (Y/N)—have they changed?”

“You speak of my claim.”

“Yes.”

Lotor released a deep exhale and folded his hands. “Very well, Axca. Allow me to settle this once and for all: no. Nothing has changed. I still intend to reap her quintessence so that the Sincline may jump between realities.”

“I see.”

“You’re still unsettled.”

“I won’t lie to you, sir. All those that know (Y/N) have come to value her as a comrade. I understand that she has a role to play, but there will be a serious unrest when they learn her true purpose.”

“You needn’t be so invested in the Proto Project, Axca. Your concern is duly noted but leave everything regarding (Y/N) to me. After all, she is my mate.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh man, Lotor’s going to kill us,” Ezor groaned.

“Whose job was it to stand by her?” Zethrid asked.

“Does it matter? It’s not our fault Princess Proto wanted to stand on her own. Now we have to worry about if Lotor’s going to kill the Paladins or us first.”

“He won’t,” Axca said firmly. “Minor slip up. We just have to make it up to him.”

But how? This was the worst offense they could possibly make.

Perhaps Axca hadn’t asked the right question.

The plans hadn’t changed, yes. But the _true_ thing that had changed was Lotor’s heart. He meant to save (Y/N) from himself. By withholding his original intentions, he’d prevent hurting (Y/N) by finding a different way to jump between realities. But without her, how could he possibly begin to engineer an alternative?

The attempt was enough to convince Axca. She realized that Lotor really did care for (Y/N). If he chose not to express vulnerability before, this transgression exposed his feelings for her.

 “I ought to have you all flayed for this…”

Axca and the others winced at the venom in Lotor’s voice. His back was turned to them, but his entire being shook with pure rage. After an attempt to steal a Teludav from the Ulippa System, the generals had failed to accomplish their goal. They hadn’t expected to fight off the Paladins of Voltron, losing (Y/N) to them in the process.

“Sir, we—”

Lotor’s pupils were small, all sense reasoning and understanding were overshadowed by the betrayal he felt. “ _Get out_. Leave me be until I decide what to do in recompense for this loss.”

Zethrid took Ezor’s arm, leading them all from the bridge.

“Not you, Axca.”

The familiar demand made a shiver run down her spine. Her skin was taut from rising goosebumps and raised hairs. The fear made it difficult for her to think quickly, just as she always had to put Lotor’s mind at ease. But there was no viable justification that she could provide to settle both parties. (Y/N) was gone, and there seemed to be no possibility of getting her back. She reluctantly turned, meeting Lotor’s livid stare.

“I told you to protect her.”

“I’m sorry, sir. But (Y/N) insisted that she—”

“Do you think your pitiful excuses will remedy your failure? At least one of you was supposed to stay on the cruiser. Now the Paladins are in possession of the Proto Project.”

“The Paladins were also Earthlings—the same race as (Y/N). They recognized her.”

That much was true.

Lotor’s breathing slowed. An abrupt change in demeanor could only mean that he came to a realization. Axca remained still, but her heart wavered. She had known Lotor long enough to know that he could adapt to any situation. But with (Y/N), he was more unpredictable, more impulsive.

“Fine,” he whispered. “This is fine.”

“Sir? Should we begin preparations to retrieve (Y/N)?”

“No. Our plans have not changed. We will continue with the construction of the Sincline ships.”

“And the Paladins?”

“They can keep her. If they are truly the benevolent Defenders of the Universe, they won’t hurt her. Set a course to the Neyban Sector. I am willing to look past this failure if we begin immediate construction on the next Sincline ship,” he ordered, brushing passed Axca.

Sudden rational conduct didn’t fool her. Axca could practically feel the distress radiating from him. Over the course of (Y/N)’s absence, the ambiance of the ship returned to its dismal state. Like before, Lotor’s sole focus was the competition of the Sincline ships.

The prince delivered commands as he always did, but no one could detect the break in his words like Axca did. Behind closed doors and in solitude, she knew the effect of (Y/N)’s absence had on him. His eyes softened at the sight of Lyran Roses and at every corner where he would find her.

Why would Lotor subject himself to such pathetic helplessness? Zethrid and Ezor wondered.

Axca had eventually came to accept that their relationship was beyond definite understanding. The solidarity between Lotor and (Y/N) was meant to be understood by no one but them. Still, it didn’t take a claim to understand (Y/N)’s place in Lotor’s life.

Lotor loved (Y/N). And even galaxies away, he did everything in his power to protect the one who loved him most. For better or for worse, (Y/N) had rewritten the stars, leaving them helpless to navigate the new constellations of Lotor’s mind.

“No, Lotor. Everything’s changed.”


	3. Back to Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> I have two requests I still need to finish by S8 ;;; I'll get to those, I promise. But feel free to still keep on requesting! I wrote this in a very good mood because the one and only AJ Locasio reacted to my [Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BpfMGYRB5FN/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) LOL. I had a lot of fun writing this piece, I hope you enjoy!

Halloween – the season for sweets and spooks.

You only knew the holiday was impending because of the calendar Pidge gifted you. It hung on the wall by the desk, opposite side of Lotor’s room. Your eyes were locked on the circled date, and Lotor was curious as to why you were so excited over a date than his company. He practically dragged you into bed, but not before asking what was so special about Halloween.

The more you explained, the more ridiculous you realized your Earthly traditions might have sounded to Lotor. With each detail, he’d furrow his brow or shift his eyes in the utmost concern. He was never one to question a culture’s context, but there were so many different takes on Halloween. Out of all the holidays he learned, this one sounded the most dangerous. But the way you lit up when you told stories of your own experiences, he couldn’t help but indulge you. Or perhaps _he_ was the one who indulged by treating himself with your cute reactions.

“So humans purposely put themselves in harm’s way for…entertainment?”

“Well, yes and no. The actors and participants aren’t allowed to hurt each other. It’s fun! You don’t have any holidays like that?”

“Most of our traditions pertain to war victories so in a way, death is involved. ‘Monster’ takes up a different meaning in the universal realm than on Earth. Human culture is very—”

“Colorful, I know. But I’m sure you’ve tried scaring someone for fun just to see the look on their face.”

“Does the thrill of combat count?”

“Uh…No, not really,” you grimaced. “More like, the thrill of sneaking up on me? When you think I’m doing something bad and scream?”

“Or something naughty?” Lotor grinned and closed the space between you, trapping you in his arms. Flashing his fangs, he grazed the tips against your collarbone. His seduction reminded you much of a vampire’s: dark, racy, and slightly painful. When he nipped at the exposed skin, your hands gripped at his biceps. Still, you made no effort to move away. You sighed his name and met his lustful gaze when he pulled away.

“If that’s the meaning of Halloween, I’ll give you something to scream about.”

 

* * *

 

Just like you did for Lotor, the Paladins explained Earth holidays to Allura and Coran. The only difference is that they actually attempted to do the means of celebrating. The five of them were attempting to pull off a ‘Space Halloween’ theme party for the coalition since a celebratory event was due for their last victory against Sendak’s fleets. Allura wasn’t opposed to the idea, especially since she and Lotor were still too busy building the Sincline ships.

Lance and Pidge were in charge of music and decorations, Shiro and Coran assembled the guests and invitations, leaving you and Hunk in charge of food. You were happy to assist Hunk; handling food would be much easier than finding the appropriate Halloween party favors in space.

This was to be a big party, and you diligently followed Hunk’s every order. It wasn’t the first party he’s catered for, so it was best not to defy him, especially if you were to be the empire’s next empress – you needed to learn how to plan a party at this scale.

“If you run out of buttercream frosting, there’s more in the pantry,” Hunk said as he beat a bowl of eggs.

“‘Run out’? I still have so much here. How many cookies am I decorating?”

“About a thousand. Trust me, (Y/N), it sounds like a lot, but it’ll be totally worth it. They were a hit for the last party. A lot of the Puigians and Blades took the rest in a doggy bag. Some of ‘em still talk about it. And since they’re pumpkin and bat shaped, they’ll be huge this time around.”

“The Blades too, huh? You sure it wasn’t just Keith?” you laughed.

“I’m telling you, the Galra have a thing for sweets! And since Lotor’s nobles are coming, we’re gonna need double the quantity.”

Thank goodness there was a machine to frost the cookies in batches. If you were to individually frost each one, you’d take offense if a planet’s diplomat refused to eat them. Place the cookies on the tray, tray onto the platform, pull the lever, repeat. This was your pattern for at least an hour. The sweet smell and monotonous work dulled your senses. The only change in routine was the Halloween playlist on shuffle, echoing throughout the castle. You pulled the lever for the hundredth time, nothing appearing on the cookies’ surface.

No more frosting.

“Hunk, I’ll be back, I’m going to get more frosting.”

“‘Kay!”

You exited the kitchen to the corridor to enter the pantry next door. Large and eerie, a storage unit this big could easily give you the impression that something haunted lived in here. There were so many shelves and entryways, it seemed more of an archive for books than sustenance.

“This is a pantry?” Maybe you should’ve asked Hunk exactly where the sweets were stored. You shrugged, figuring you could find it on your own. Hunk was busy anyway.

Every few steps, the ceiling lights turned on their own to guide your path. The clack of your heels echoed throughout the unit. The only company you had was the dismembered poultry and meats. Walking through this place was unnerving, especially since you were on your own with no lead on where to go. Each label was written in Altean – you navigated based on the items’ appearances alone. You hugged yourself, warming the goosebumps and hairs that rose on your arms. Out of every room in the Castle, why was this the most terrifying?  

“Just grab the frosting and go, (Y/N),” you muttered.

After a few minutes of wandering, lights began to shine on their own. You called out everyone’s names, but no one responded. Soon enough, additional footsteps echoed after your own.

“Okay, very funny, Lance. Coran said the Castle isn’t haunted, you can come out now!” You squeezed your arms, frantically looking around you and between the contents of the shelves. “Lance?”

First your eyes searched, then your head, and after turning your whole body, the air left your lungs. A hooded figure loomed over you, grabbing at your shoulders and releasing a monstrous roar.

“ _Get away from me_!” you screamed, instinctively pulling back to punch at the monster’s head.

Your attack had sent the figure flying to the back wall, cape falling off with it. When you saw the flash of silver and lavender, you immediately regret your decision.

“Oh my god – _Lotor_?!”

 

* * *

 

“Well, the good news is, he’s still alive and breathing,” Coran said.  

You sat beside Lotor’s bedside in the hospital wing, holding his hand against your lips. Thankfully, you didn’t punch him with 100% capacity. You felt _terrible_. Of course he scared you for the spirit of Halloween – you condoned scaring others for fun and his first attempt to celebrate Halloween was met by your fist.

“And all his cognitive functions and reflexes are fine!”

“Okay, he kind of deserved it for scaring me, right?” you winced. “Oh c’mon, Coran, don’t look at me like that!”

“I know, (Y/N). But you have to admit, the image of Prince Lotor scaring you and you punching him is worth snickering at.”

"Why is the sustenance storage unit so freakin' creepy?!"

"I...actually don't know the answer to that. Pop Pop Wimbledon must've had a reason." 

Lotor stirred, groaning as his and eyes fluttered open. You and Coran watched him in anticipation as he rose slowly. “Coran? What happened? Where am I?”

“You got a beatin’ to your noggin from (Y/N)!”

“(Y/N)?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. He turned to look at you, narrowing his eyes.

“Lotor, I’m so sorry! But you shouldn’t have scared me like that in the first place.”

When he jerked his hand from you, a sour feeling burned at your stomach.

“ _Who are you_?”

 

* * *

 

“Er, don’t let this get to you too much, (Y/N). Amnesia from uroxen injections happen all the time! It’ll wear off,” Hunk said.

“Which is why I don’t understand why Coran didn’t use the uroxen _gels_ I made,” you grumbled. You pulled down the lever with horrific force, the cookies’ gleeful expression now matching your gloomy one.

“If it makes you feel better, do you remember it only took me two days to remember who Pidge was?”

“That’s exactly why pure uroxen shouldn’t be administered intravenously!”

Thank goodness you developed the uroxen gel to lessen its hindering side effects. You were surprised the Alteans risked immediate comfort from liquified uroxen minerals for the sake of forgetting a loved one. When Hunk and Pidge were recalibrating the Castle’s defenses, Pidge was the last person he saw before a hammer fell off the counter and landed on his head. Since you were the last person Lotor saw, that was the very reason he’d forgotten you. On your orders, it was best for Hunk to continue on with his regular activities. Unnecessary mental and emotional stress could prolong the amnesia. Since he was a Paladin of Voltron, it was vital that he heal to work with Pidge again.

As a physician, you gave the same orders to Lotor. As his fiancé, all you wanted to do was be beside him. You had served your time apart from Lotor. The separation was excruciating, triggering in fact. But what was worse – having him nowhere in sight or having him in front of you only to be reminisce on your precious memories _alone_?  

“Uh, you may wanna take it easy on the cookies, (Y/N). They’re all starting to look like Zarkon.”

“(Y/N)! Oh my god, (Y/N)!”

Your attention shifted to Lance. His speedy entrance was broken by slipping on a fruit peel.

“Careful, Lance!” you gasped. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Lotor! He’s gone crazy! He offered Allura to be his diplomatic escort for the party!”

“Oooooh no,” Hunk groaned.

“You’re going to shut it down, right?” Lance said as he frantically shook your shoulders. “ _Right_?!”

Today’s turn of events created a bitter taste in your mouth. Just this morning, Lotor made love to you in the sweetest way. Now, you both were strangers - returned to the relationship of master and servant. Dreadful scenarios played in your mind, but you needed to be rational. For the party. For the Paladins. For Lotor’s sake.  

“It’s all right, Lance.” You pushed Lance’s hands away with a reassuring smile. “We don’t have to read too much into it. They’re both figureheads, it’s a formality.”

 

* * *

 

Or maybe not.

Lotor and Allura greeted guests arm in arm. The color schemes of their vampire gothic costumes complimented one another, suiting the regality of their roles. The intricate beading and seams shone brilliantly under the ballroom chandelier. And when they lead the first dance, the scene was a fairy tale storybook come to life. The devilishly handsome and beautiful prince and princess.

Meanwhile, you brooded in a corner while Lance downed shots of Nunvil.

“Screw the nobles,” he slurred. “You’re just as hot as Allura, (Y/N)!”

“And you’re just as sweet as Lotor, Lance,” you said, fiddling with the brim of your hat. Unlike Allura’s lavender ballgown, you wore a witch costume. It was a bit basic for your tastes, so you adjusted your makeup and outfit to be a bit…risqué. Dayak didn’t object to your choice of clothing, seeing your attire as a way to intimate the nobles. And like this, you caught the eye of the other party guests. Still, the only person’s attention you wanted was Lotor’s.

“Looks like someone’s ready to take over Oz.”

“I think she’s giving more of Morticia vibe, Keith.”

You and Lance looked right, seeing Keith and Shiro approach with glasses of Balmeran wine.

“I can’t tell if your mullet’s part of the werewolf getup,” Lance sneered.

“Shut up, Lance. Some knight and shining armor you are. You gonna use your helmet as a barf bucket?”

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. “Anyway…you make a good wizard, Shiro.”

“See, boys? _That’s_ how you compliment someone.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest, but he took up Keith’s idea to use the helmet to gag.

“Now you know how Hunk feels. Told you not to drink that much Nunvil,” you said.

“Oh boy. Looks like the knight’s now a damsel in distress. C’mon, Lance,” Shiro said as he hoisted Lance’s arm over his shoulder.

You and Keith laughed, toasting your drinks and taking another sip. Your eyes met Lotor’s back again, and your anxiety threatened to make your drink come back up. Keith placed his hand on your shoulder, turning you to him.

“Allura told me what happened with Lotor. Don’t worry about it, all right?”

“Kind of hard not to when he looks at her like that,” you sighed.

“Well…she’s not the one who’s wearing ‘Essence of Lotor’.”

“Huh?”

“I’m part Galra, remember? I can smell his claim on you and let me say, it’s still pretty strong.”

“Really? Then why did me and Shiro always have to remind you to shower as a kid?”

“Hey! Do you want me to make you feel better or not?”

“I appreciate it Keith, but really, this’ll be all over in a couple of days. I’m not exactly whining about it.”

“You don’t have to. I can tell by your face, (Y/N). You’re miserable.”

“Okay yeah, it hurts but there’s only so much I can do.”  

“Not if I can help it. C’mon.”

“What are you—hey!”

Keith always had the habit of surprising you. Surprising everyone, honestly. In the few years that you had known him, you learned that he always had something hidden up his sleeve. In the time he spent alone as a child, he learned all tools of trade. Warrior, Galran, artist, and now…dancer?  

He squeezed your hand and lead you to the middle of the dancefloor. “Just keep your eyes on me.” Just like his method of combat, he danced unruly. Spinning, gliding, and even lifting you – for the first time in a while, you felt wild and free. At this point, all eyes had to be on you. Knowing Keith, he didn’t care. So why should you? Maybe it was the sips of Nunvil finally taking over you, but your spirits definitely were lifted.

“I think the Balmeran wine’s catching up to you – I didn’t know you danced!”

“I don’t. But I know you do!”

Keith was never one to step out of his comfort zone socially. For him to dance around like a fool to make you smile, well, that meant much to you. Before he took you into his arms again, a different pair of hands took your waist.

“Pardon me, Keith. I’d very much like to take Lady (Y/N) from your arm.”

“Lotor,” you gasped.

“Sure. Just keep her intact!”

 

* * *

 

Lotor had whisked you away to your old room in the Castle of Lions. An unoccupied and secluded space, but you weren’t sure if Lotor’s memory had completely returned. He squeezed his eyes shut every so often, rubbing at his temple.

“(Y/N),” he groaned.

“Lotor? Are you…”

He lifted his chin and met your gaze, the familiar glint of adoration returning to his pupils. You sighed in relief and cupped his cheek.  His petrified expression slowly melted with your touch.

“I don’t think I scared you right,” he said.

“I think you did it a little too well,” you laughed. You wrapped your arms around his neck to press your forehead against his. “You scared me, Lotor.”

But it wasn’t the childish act in the storage unit that terrified you. He knew. It was the erasure of your existence in his memory.

Lotor clicked his tongue in disgust. “Allura and Keith’s scent…(Y/N), I—”

“I know. It’s okay. Accidents happen. I’m just glad you’re back.”

Lotor buried his face into your shoulder and nuzzled against your neck. His hands ran up and down your waist and hips while he placed feathery kisses to every exposed surface of your neck and face. He was establishing a new claim.

You smiled, remaining still to let him continue his affections. “Now I know there’s something scarier than ghouls and demons—it’s losing you.”

“As long as Coran isn’t the one treating me, you have nothing to fear, my darling.”

“And if you do forget?” you teased.

“Have patience. The memory of your face is forever etched in my mind. And your love possesses every part of my being. I know I’d fall for you again.”

“How do you know?”

Finally, he kissed your lips.

“Because even when I had forgotten you, it was your face that haunted my dreams. Be glad to know that your ghost is more powerful than any monster.”


	4. Selfless Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8.5 
> 
> F l u f f y drabble ~

Light shone through the cracks in the most foreign way. The patterns of light danced on your skin, almost taunting, daring you to step outside. You never took the daylight for granted. Every hour that the sun beamed, you sat beside the windows. The cruiser’s bridge was the most exposed due to the expansive panes – this is where you had spent idle time for the past two days.

You anticipated this moment for so long – the cruiser’s recharge. Every other deca-phoeb, Lotor would have his cruiser land on a designated planet -- Solisnio. Heaps of quintessence wouldn’t call for a recharge, but the intention was to give his crew a reprieve. When Lotor heard of your desire for sunlight, suddenly there was the order to set course for Solisnio. The moment systems had shut down, you pressed your face against the windows’ glass.

You dreamily stared at the grass field, imagining yourself running carefree through the plains: the grass’s blades tickling the bottoms of your feet while your skin drank the sun’s heat. The occasional cloud blocking the intense rays so that you’d take a moment to appreciate the breeze.

Oh, how you longed to be outside. Free, reckless, and wild. Instead, you were confined to the cruiser’s cold, metal walls. And the only place you could possibly thrash about was the research facility’s simulation room. But Lotor would never allow that…would he?

As you pondered, you rested your cheek on your hand. Your eyes mindlessly searched the fields. Your thoughts had been so preoccupied by Lotor, you half-expected to see him outside. His sitting form was not a figment of your imagination, but his reflection.

“I’ve half a mind to extinguish the sun for being your new subject of adoration,” he said.

“Can you do that?” When he crossed his legs with a smirk, you knew the answer. “Never mind.”

“Your duties require you to have your eyes set on me – not outside, love.”

“It’s so beautiful, though! Can you blame me?”

“If someone cut my throat while your eyes were locked there then yes, I can. But please, don’t let me stop you.”

You stuck your tongue out and giggled. He was teasing, you knew that. Technically, you _were_ still acting your role as his guard. Remaining at his side while he did his work. What work? – you didn’t know. Still, you offered help, but he insisted that he work alone. Since he was so invested into his pen and paper, you could afford to make your own investments by soaking in the sunlight.

But now, he had your attention. Even during a recess, one that was intended for the whole crew, he worked. Truly, he was prince. Every part of his being worked to plan the next step, liberate a planet and crush his enemies. He’d read, he’d type, he’d delegate, but he never _wrote_. You assumed the Galra had pens and paper for diplomatic purposes.

You tilted your head and bit your lip. Was he writing an agreement for the Qorhlians? You wouldn’t be surprised if he wrote poetry, but he had his devices on hand to do that. Your thoughts ceased when Lotor cleared his throat.

“You can continue spectating the outside, (Y/N). I’m not petty.”   

“I know. But um…I’ve never seen you write. Can I ask what it is?”

“Recording a memory,” he said whimsically.

“Like a diary?”

“I’m far too busy to make that commitment. But something similar, yes. I like to render important facets of my life.”

“You must have a lot in store, huh?”

“There are very few moments where I find motivation to do so. I am quite…selective. I imagine Earthlings do the same?”

“Yeah. We’re not so different. Oral history, books, data.”

“And what is your personal preference?”

“Me? I like taking pictures. You heard the saying ‘A picture’s worth a thousand words’?”

“I’m familiar.”

“Well, it’s true. There’s a lot to say when it comes to a photo – more than a thousand words.”

“So why not take a photo of the Solisnioan plains? You admire them very much. And you have the means to do so.”

“You’re right!” you said as you excitedly rose from your seat. You turned on your wrist-device and aimed the camera in a way that you could capture the memory. You adjusted the zoom and angled your arm to perfectly fit the sun’s rays against the green stalks into frame. Just when you were about to press the shutter, Lotor snickered. You stopped to turn, then witnessing the adorable sight of his outburst. His arm clutched his stomach while he flashed his teeth during the bout of laughter. You couldn’t help yourself from grinning.

“Lotor? What’s so funny?”

“You acted so quickly! You’ve had a camera all this time, but you’ve never thought to take a picture of our travels?”

“Hey! I just became your guard, I didn’t exactly have that freedom before.”

“Forgive me,” he sighed. “Go on, take the picture. No more jesting.”

You raised your arm again, but only to look through the album: empty.  Your first photo in space – did you want it to be the Solisnioan plains?

“Hey, Lotor?”

“What is it?”

“Actually…do you mind taking my first photo with me? If I’m going to make some memories here on out…I’d like for you to be the first one.”

A twinkle in his eye shone then a courteous smile. “Of course, darling.”

Lotor stood from his seat, setting his work down to join you by the window. He wrapped his arms around you, leaning down so that both of you fit into your device’s frame. The smile in your faces were more than genuine – clearly, you both were wearing expressions of lovesick fools. Like this, your relationship came into perspective. A Galtean prince and human doctor, this picture would be the first piece of evidence of your relationship.

“Take more, I want some of these for myself,” he said through his smile.

“Okay!”

After several more shots, you pulled away, only to be taken into his arms again. He nuzzled the top of your head, giving you indication that he wanted to hug you for quite a while. You returned the hug and rested your head against his chest. The feeling that grew in your heart had a warmth similar to the sun. Like the sun, Lotor was warm and enticing. He encouraged your free spirit and gave you the energy to make use of the day. When he came into your life, he was bright and lit your path. He hovered, and he sometimes burned, but he was a figure in your life that you could always count on.

While Lotor basked in your embrace, you looked to the table. And what you saw made you gasp. With that same pen and paper, he had drawn your portrait. The strokes of his pen were so delicate, but no mistake, he had drawn you in the same position that you sat in while you looked out to the Solisnioan plains.

_I like to render important facets of my life._

You gushed, hiding your face into his chest.

Lotor was your sun; he rose each and every day without fail while you, his flower, grew and thrived in his presence. And now you knew that your bloom gave _him_ a reason to look forward to the next day.

 


	5. The Feud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that trailer for the last season? :') Sadly, there was no Lotor, but we'll see our purple boy soon enough. 
> 
> Here's a "drabble" on the Garfle Warfle Snick gameshow episode. It was kind of hard to write for, so hopefully the route I took for this is good enough? Enjoy!

“Looks like our other team is going to have the opportunity to steal!”

“What other team…?”

On the other side of the stage, a group of cardboard figures rose. The Paladins, already in a state of anxiety and confusion, jumped at the sight of their new, or rather old, competitors. Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor, (Y/N), and some lesser Galran officer had suddenly emerged. But like the entirety of the situation, something was off-putting about them.

“Zarkon?! No way!” Lance shouted.

“This can’t be happening,” said Hunk.

“(Y/N)? That’s (Y/N)!”

“Whoa, Keith! Calm down!” Lance exclaimed.

In an attempt to tame the Red Paladin, Pidge pulled his arm back. Thankfully, the restraints on their feet prevented him from jumping across the room to tear Lotor apart.

“‘Calm down’?” Keith seethed. “Our enemy is _right there_! (Y/N) is right there!”

“We still don’t know what’s going on. For all we know, they could be illusions. Let’s just sit back and access the situation first,” said Pidge.

“…fine.”

The Paladins turned back to the Galra and Bob, their senses and determination to win heightened. Everything was happening so strangely, so fast. This entire situation was more alien than anything they’ve encountered; seeing the enemy willing participate in a game show made their experience all the more bizarre.

“Hello there!”

“Hello, Bob.”

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to the audience and tell us who these wonderful people are with you?”

“I’m Zarkon. This is my lovely wife Haggar.”

“Hello,” she croaked.

“My son Lotor, my daughter  (Y/N), and one of my insignificant underlings, Morvok.”

“I am such a big fan of the show. I can’t believe we’re here!” Morvok said.

“Well, welcome, welcome. It’s good to have you all on with us, especially this lovely.”

Hunk gagged, Allura’s lip curled, Lance cringed, Pidge rolled her eyes, and Keith was still steaming. Either Bob really was a gracious host or faked the audacity to flirt with Haggar.

“All right , Zarkon, have you been watching backstage?” Bob asked.

“Yes, I have.”

“The Paladins of Voltron have scored three correct answers, but now you and your team have the opportunity to steal all of their points if you can correctly identify what ‘ol Keith was doodling on there.”

“Well, I’d rather steal their lions than their points.”

“Yeah, I bet you would!”

All the Paladins could do was watch in horror – it was like brain worm was implanted in everyone’s head. Keith wanted to remain holistically vigilant, but his eyes kept pandering to (Y/N). But even she was acting strange, clinging onto Lotor’s body like a baby Koala.

“Uh, why are they acting like that?” Hunk mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter,” Allura said. “There’s no way we’re going to lose to the Galra.”

Zarkon wore an unsettling smile and confidently placed his hands on his hips. “She doesn’t look like that drawing, but I’m pretty sure the answer he was going for was…is it Haggar?”

“That is correct! The answer is Haggar!”

“THAT IS CORRECT!”

“This is really bizarre,” Hunk said.  

“‘Windy cave’?” Keith grumbled at Lance.

“Hey! I’m not a mind reader!”

“So, Zarkon, you have garfled the first warfler. That puts you in control of the board. Do you wanna play or pass?” Bob asked.

“PLAY!” Lotor yelled. “I spent centuries perfecting my exquisite, lifelike renderings.”

Arms wrapped around Lotor’s hips, (Y/N) stared at him adoringly. “Tell, them Lotie-poo! Now let’s hurry and win so we can get outta here~”

“But not that _she_ cared,” Lotor grumbled.

“I treasure your art,” Haggar said.

“Don’t touch me, you filthy, filthy hag!”

“Don’t speak to her that way, you insolent whelp!” Zarkon yelled.

“Argh—”

“—OW!” Morvok cried, rubbing his face from Lotor’s punch. “I didn’t do nothing!

“Family, am I right?”

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, right. That could never happen.”

“You cannot forever deny the statistical probability of it occurring, Shiro!” Slav rambled. “If not this reality, there’s a 56.07% chance that is _exactly_ how they will meet Bob—OW!”

(Y/N) snickered as she adjusted Slav’s spine. She took her time with him, not only because of his many appendages, but because she genuinely enjoyed his company. Hearing the endless possibilities of different scenarios and realities was very entertaining. But much to Shiro’s dismay, Slav spent much of his idle time with (Y/N).

“So you’re saying this Bob is a celestial, omniscient being? Why hasn’t Lotor told me about him?” (Y/N) asked.

“Most likely because the Galra don’t give credit to the supernatural for their feats,” Slav suggested.

“I don’t think that’s true. But Lotor’s pretty into Altean folktale. Magic included. Now, Slav, I need you to lay back down.”

Shiro crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. “So you believe that it could happen?”

“What could?”

“The Paladins getting caught up with Bob?  I mean, sounds all pretty outlandish, right? And why would their bravery be measured by a gameshow?”

“It’s not _impossible_ ,” (Y/N) said. “You and I have gone through some pretty unexpected stuff. I’m just saying – anything could happen. Even Bob finding Haggar attractive.”

“Well, Slav was on point with you being overly affectionate with Lotor.”

“Excuse me?!”

“OW! (Y/N)! My back!”

“Oh! Sorry, Slav!”

Shiro smirked and rested his chin on his knuckle, thoroughly entertained by (Y/N)’s reaction. She stammered, doing her best to control her strength, fix Slav, _and_ deny Shiro’s statement.

“I am _not_ overly affectionate with Lotor! Being so blatant with the PDA will make him look bad as emperor.”

“Oh, _please_! As if Lotor cares about that at this point. You two are so obvious!”

“He’s right y’know,” Slav chirped.

“Finally – we agree on something, thank you!”

(Y/N) crossed her arms and scoffed, but when Slav and Shiro remained stagnant, she sighed in defeat. “…Is it really that obvious?”

“Don’t worry, (Y/N). There’s a 74.8% chance that the empire and known parts of the universe are aware of your rapport,” Slav said.

“That’s more than half!” (Y/N) exclaimed. She rubbed her temple and sighed. “And I thought we were being pretty discreet…”

A knock sounded, the three turning their head to the entryway. The other side revealed the Galtean prince himself, completely oblivious of the topic of conversation.

“(Y/N), are you busy? I am in dire need of your assistance.”

“Oh, Lotor!” she beamed. “I’ve actually just finished! Slav, remember to keep doing your stretches after a work session. Shiro, I’ll see you later!”

In a blink of an eye, (Y/N) joined Lotor’s side. And just as Slav described, the pair were connected. Fingers brushing before intertwining, an exchange of soft words, an embrace, all done with a loving stare.

“There it is,” Shiro chuckled. “I can’t blame her. When you’re with someone you love, it can feel like it’s just the both of you in the entire universe.”

Slav tilted his head inquisitively at the couple’s retreating figure. “Perhaps I exaggerated (Y/N)’s reactions but my calculations are precise. It is theoretically possible that those two will be together in every reality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue requesting! I miss writing for this series T___T


	6. Face My Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18.5 
> 
> Request by shitfacedanon:  
> " _ohhh actually I got another great request. can we get something of the mc showing off her power, whatever the situation I want to see exactly why she's so damn desired by haggar and zarkon , something to make even lotor and his generals or the paladins awed._ "
> 
> This side chapter also gives a bit more context as to why Lotor was so distant after the Kral Zera.

One step of Lotor’s stride was three to your pace. And when his words were spoken as fast as his steps, it was difficult to keep up with him. Considering all that was happening, you couldn’t blame him. The surface of a quintessence rift on a conquered planet was an invaluable asset to the empire. By Zarkon’s orders, every bit of the planet’s quintessence was to be reaped. But over-mining had always led to the inevitable: expansion of the rift leading to the planet’s destruction. Years of the natural environment’s exploitation had finally caught up to Planet Trifteen. And under _his_ rule, Lotor would never allow this to be normalized phenomenon in galaxy ever again.

“I want all cruisers in the sector to be on this planet within the varga. Every able-bodied soldier is to escort the planet’s inhabitants onto the cruisers we currently have available,” Lotor ordered.  

“Do you think Voltron will have enough time to fight off the robeast for us to load all of the civilians?” you asked.

“Yes. For now, we must do our part in helping anyway we can.”

“Just as an emperor should,” you said with a smile. “What can I do?”

“I need you to ensure that we remain contact with Voltron. Sustain communications with Shiro and then report back to me.”

“I can actually help escort civilians! I can carry them—”

Lotor sighed, running his hand alongside your face. “I don’t want you on the grounds of an unstable planet.”

“But Voltron is out there!”

“All the more reason you shouldn’t be. I know you to make reckless decisions. Your strength doesn’t make you invincible, (Y/N). So that is why I’m _ordering_ you to remain on this cruiser.”

“But—”

“‘But’ nothing. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

You watched Lotor’s retreating figure with remorse. “Then what did you train me for?”

With each passing day, Lotor’s faith in your abilities weakened. After the Kral Zera, he was much more protective, much less trusting. But with Zarkon and Haggar gone, there wasn’t a reason to hide you from the world. Somehow, the alliance with Voltron had induced even more anxieties.

You drowned out the commotion behind you. As soldiers rushed in and out, your eyes watched Voltron. Their attention was divided between two threats: the expanding rift and monstrous robeast. Lance had insisted that they separate into Lions to attend to both but protecting the civilians from the robeast was top priority.

“(Y/N)! What’s the status on the civilians?” Shiro called.

“According to the most recent update, 92% of the civilians have been accounted for. But only 56% have been loaded onto the cruisers we have and the Castle of Lions.”

“What’s taking Lotor’s cruisers so long?!” Lance grunted.

“This planet’s on the outskirts of the sector. We don’t have to completely defeat the robeast – just buy enough time until they all get here!” Hunk said.

“I’m not sure if we even have enough time. We got to do something about that rift!”

“Pidge is right,” said Allura. “(Y/N), can Lotor manage the rift until then?”

“I think so but he’s working on mobilizing the fleets to—” You gasped in horror when you heard the Paladins scream. Distracted, the robeast sent Voltron backward. It would stop at nothing to protect the quintessence mine. At this rate, the rift would overtake the planet. You chewed on your index finger as your mind battled your heart. Your eyes gazed up at the monitor again, zooming into the rift’s center. When you caught glimpse of a group of citizens stranded on the other side, you made the decision.

“Lotor can’t. But I will.”

You rushed outside, pushing the warmth of quintessence from your core to carry you across the terrain. Flying bits of rubble and dusty air were familiar obstacles given to you through simulations. Thanks to Lotor, you knew exactly how to evade them. Every so often, Voltron would land on the ground, causing the earth to quake but you continued.

“This is what you trained me for.”

Finally making it to the gorge of the rift’s center, your hands gripped onto the rocky walls and pushed. At first, you didn’t seem to have any effect but when the brilliance of quintessence faded, you knew you were beginning to have some purchase on it. You shut your eyes and planted your feet, channeling every bit of quintessence in your body. Your struggle had eventually begun to induce pain, but you shut your eyes and yelled through it. Your armor began to break apart; never before did it have to endure such a wear. No matter – if reaching over 100% of your capacity meant helping Voltron, saving the people, then it was worth it.

“Who’s screaming?” Lance asked through the intercom.

“The rift—it’s…it’s closing?!” Allura said incredulously.

“Wait, look down there! Is that (Y/N)?!” Hunk asked. “Whoa, it is!”

“That’s impossible! It takes at least 20 scirn units to make it budge!” Pidge said.

“We have to go help her—”

“No, Shiro!” you groaned. “I have it – _just go_!”

Voltron needed to focus on the robeast, just as you needed to focus on your task, literally, on hand. Those times Lotor goaded you onto pushing further were definitely worth it. Of course, you knew you weren’t invincible, but you were definitely stronger than any other individual. To restrain yourself in times of turmoil would be a moral crime.

You opened your eyes slightly, seeing the two pieces of land merge together and rays of light fade from the ravine. Silhouettes turned to figures, revealing the civilians on the other side. You signaled them an ‘ok’ to cross, still struggling to keep the lands joined. You heard static in your earpiece, but the buzzing quickly turned to a screech.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Lotor screamed.

“Argh…I-I’m closing the rift!”

“Get out of there now! I _command_ it!”  

“No!”

“You’re going to get yourself killed!”

You shook your head furiously and planted your feet to the ground.

“ _(Y/N)_!”

“Lotor,” Shiro called. “We’ve got the robeast incapacitated. We’re coming down to help (Y/N).”

When Voltron landed beside you, you collapsed from exhaustion. The tightness in your muscles and joints were momentarily relieved. Going over 100% capacity did more than tire you; it was also mentally and emotionally strenuous. You weakly watched as the Lions separated, Red and Blue working together to weld the broken land. Black had taken you into its cockpit, where you were greeted by Shiro.

“(Y/N). That was…that was incredible. Whoa, whoa, hold on. (Y/N), stay with me.”

Your eyelids were heavy, causing your vision to blur. Shiro picked you up and seated you upright. He repeatedly tapped your cheek, pressing a canteen to your lips. You greedily drank the beverage to hydrate your exerted cells. The tightness in your chest released when you felt the liquid run throughout you—Lyran tea.

 “I didn’t know you could do that. Hell, I’ve never seen anything like that. You didn’t have to jump in like that, though.”

“I had to. You needed help,” you breathed out.

“We could’ve handled it. We have before.”

“Not something like that. Plus, there were people that needed help.”

“Well, I’m sure they’re grateful to you. We all are. You really helped us through a tight spot.”

 

* * *

 

You convened with the Paladins on the bridge of Central Command. Judging from their faces, Shiro was right. They surrounded you with embraces and grins. You didn’t expect glory from your actions, but it was nice to be appreciated for the strenuous effort.

“Seriously (Y/N), that was amazing!” Lance exclaimed.

“Yeah, how did you do that?! I thought you could only access 5 scirns!” said Pidge.

“Me too. I surprised myself. But when it comes down to it, I could use strength I didn’t know I had to help others,” you said.

“Whatever the case, you saved countless lives,” said Allura. “We’re all proud, and not to mention, indebted to you for what you’ve done. The universe will know of your bravery today.”

You beamed. You’ve been hiding away so long, you almost forgot what it was like to be complimented by others. “Thanks, Allura!”  

“Yes, we’re all in awe of your heroism.”

You looked across the hall, spotting Lotor making his way toward you. You stepped forward with a proud smile, but then faltered. His eyes were narrowed, and lips pressed in a line. Clearly, _he_ wasn’t proud.

“Lotor—”

Even in the company of others, his gaze never left yours. “Paladins, I am much obliged for your cooperation. Today, we saved a planet from utter destruction.”

“So did (Y/N),” Shiro stated.

“Yes. Yes, she did,” Lotor said slowly. “Shiro. We shall discuss the matters of Trifteen later. I’m sure you are in all need of your rest.”

Shiro looked at you in concern. “Yes, but—”

“Especially (Y/N),” Lotor finalized.

You nodded to Shiro, then waved the Paladins goodbye. You could feel heat emanating from behind you. You knew exactly what was to come, so you kept your back turned.

“Those orders were absolute,” Lotor said lowly. His gripped onto your shoulder, and forcibly turned you. He looked down at you with disdain and snarled. “How dare you disobey me—especially when you know the consequences of doing so?”

 “Well, last time, you made me your personal guard. So I don’t think—”

“Does it look like I’m in the mood for jests? You’re an absolutely fool to think I will always be charmed by your idiotic attempts at triumph. You’re not Galra. ‘Victory or death’ needn’t apply to you.”

“Excuse me? Who’s the one who made me a Galra soldier? I lived, breathed, and trained by the starfaring code! And out there was a prime example of what you trained me for – and for what? If it wasn’t for me, the other remaining percent of civilians would’ve been lost! Why can’t you be proud of me?”

“Might I remind you that it is I who saved your life? If not for _me_ , then Zarkon and the witch would have exploited you like cattle.”

“And I’ve thanked you many times for that—”

“So you are indebted to me."

“Yes, you are the emperor, but—”

“Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in? Not only because of the robeast or the rift. I admit, what you accomplished today, I thought to be physically impossible. But what you displayed just proved that now there is one more thing I must protect you from: yourself.”

“What are you saying?”  

“Since I’ve known you, long before we even met, I’ve done everything in my power to preserve your life. Your recent acts of defiance have made it even more difficult to do so.” Lotor grit his teeth and pinched at the space between his brows. “I need to clip your wings.”

“What?” you whispered.

“No more. I will not stand for any more of your impulses. From now on, you _will_ remain at my side at every tick of each quintant.”

Lotor began to walk away, but you refused to let the conversation end like this. Even as Captain of the Guard, there were some freedoms you were entitled to. You stormed after him, grabbing his wrist.

“You can’t do that!”

“I can and I have. I am your emperor and this is your punishment. But evidently, it’s not enough. Then perhaps you’ll delight in the truth that I suffered from your spite. Perhaps my father is not the only one capable of disappointing me.”

In your moment of heartbreak, Lotor harshly withdrew himself from your grasp and exited the room. Your eyes glassed over, tears slipping from your eyes. You let out a silent sob and rubbed at your arm.

Every couple had their moments of trial and tribulation. Lotor’s ascension to the throne would only incur more anguish. How could your love possibly grow if there were no moments of emotional reprieve? You only wanted to prove yourself but windows of opportunity had turned to be the exact opposite.

Don’t lose faith, you told yourself. With Voltron, everything was possible. Could your friends mend the burnt holes in your relationship? One thing was for sure: you’d keep defying Lotor if it meant ensuring that he’d want you by his side.


End file.
